


Mortal creatures

by orphan_account



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gender Identity, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Romualdo's dilemma. Instead of trying to trick Fantaghirò into revealing her true self, he trusts in his love and simply asks her.





	Mortal creatures

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Dear Count, I do not believe for a second that you are who you say you are. For I have seen your eyes and they're the eyes of a woman. I have loved those eyes every moment since. I cannot and will not fight you, for it would be tantamount to killing myself. Whoever you are, whatever you are, let us make peace, and let the King send another champion to fight the duel. I offer you a hand of friendship, such as it is – or such as can be offered to one who is neither a man or a woman. If you are truly a man, I beseech you, be my brother, and if you are a woman, I kneel before you and I beg you: tell me the truth. I wish for nothing more than to spend all the days of my life at your side. Unless … you are not a mortal at all?


End file.
